


as if through water at the bottom of a pool

by skvadern



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Sasha James, Voyeurism, i deal with my own yearning by making tim yearn as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/pseuds/skvadern
Summary: Tim doesn’t even make it to the bedroom.Sasha and Jon are so lovely, together. Of course Tim can't stop thinking about them.
Relationships: Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	as if through water at the bottom of a pool

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is basically about tim walking in on jon and sasha making out, leaving before they see him there, and going home to wank about it. if that sets off any Nope buttons for anyone, thats valid, pls look after urselves  
> sasha's bits are referred to as a clit, and jon's arent really i dont think? author is a trans dude and takes concrit  
> title from movement by hozier

Tim doesn’t even make it to the bedroom. The moment he’s through the door, he’s tossing his bag onto a chair and unbuckling his belt, not bothering to take his shoes off. He sinks onto the sofa like his tendons have been cut, lifting his hips only far enough to shove his stupid, painfully-tight trousers and his boxers down his hips. His cock springs up as it’s freed, dark-flushed and eager, and he sighs heavily when he curls a hand around it. The relief is wonderful, even dry-palmed; he’s been turned on for hours now, hard in his trousers for long, uncomfortable minutes.

Thank G-d, he hadn’t gotten around to moving the lube from where it’s tucked out of sight under the coffee table. He grabs a handful, steels himself for a moment to let it warm in his palm, and this time when he wraps his fingers around his cock he groans embarrassingly loud. He only cares for as long as it takes to pull his hand up his shaft, spreading the lube and palming the sensitive head, and then he’s fucking _gone_ , lost in vivid memories.

Shit, but they’d looked so beautiful together, impossibly lovely. He’d wondered if something was up when, after whooping and punching the air at finally cracking some firewall or other, Sasha had tugged Jon away for an early lunch. Jon _never_ goes for an early lunch, for one, and there had definitely been some kind of energy around them. Something in the way Jon hurried to catch up, how their hands twined together, the warm glances they threw. Still, when he’d been leaving the office to get his own food and heard a funny noise in the office that’s always empty, he hadn’t known what he was going to see. He’d been curious, that’s all

And, oh G-d, he’s glad he’d bothered. Sasha had been perched on a long-abandoned desk, hands firmly on Jon’s arse, keeping him standing close against her. Standing in the door frame, Tim had gotten a fantastic view of their mouths moving together, already slick and kiss-swollen, the easy choreography of people who kiss each other all the time. The little break for heaving breaths before Jon had tugged Sasha back in again, Sasha’s shuddery little moan when Jon had taken her lower lip between his teeth and pulled. Jon’s choked whimper when Sasha had dug her fingers into his arse, hard enough that Tim can almost imagine bruises forming. Their thighs tucked between each others legs, hips moving slowly and lazily together, no goal other than to make each other feel good…

Tim had fled, then, he’s not ashamed of it. If he’d stayed to watch, even for another second more, he’d have done something really dumb – said something, made a little noise of his own, stepped forward to join them. Even beyond how completely fucking inappropriate that would have been, everything in him had rebelled at the idea of breaking that moment, that achingly intimate meeting of bodies. The air had practically been humming with their closeness, their love. It would have been _wrong_ to shatter it with discovery, turn it into something awkward and tawdry.

Lost in thought, he’s barely paying attention to how he’s jacking himself, the slick slide over sensitive flesh that sings with pressure and friction. This isn’t the first time he’s wanked to thoughts of Jon and Sasha – ever since he found out they were together, they’ve featured in his fantasies – and just like always, he doesn’t imagine them touching him. God, why would he need to? The idea of them together is so ridiculously beautiful, painfully hot. Even setting aside whether they’d want him there, why would he need to be involved at all?

A well-worn fantasy comes to mind, still achingly hot for all its familiarity. Sasha riding Jon, tits bouncing as she slides up and down – simple black silicone? Something flesh-toned and natural-looking? Or something more exciting, maybe; nerds that they are, Tim’s sure Jon and Sasha have at least considered the merits of alien dildos. He pictures Jon’s hand, long-fingered and elegant, cupping her clit, thumb catching and rubbing at its head until Sasha’s thighs give out and she shakes apart, pressed tight to where they’re joined, Jon staring up at her, intent and reverent as she shudders and cries out her pleasure-

And that’s it, Tim’s _gone,_ Tim is no longer in the building. The orgasm shatters through him, like the sweetest punch to the gut, and he groans and doubles over, visions of his friends still bright behind his eyes.

He slumps down onto the sofa, whole body loose and humming. Clean-up needs to happen, obviously, but for now he can just catch his breath and relish the aftershocks, cupping his dick gently.

As higher thought filters back in, the faint unease becomes harder to push away. Tim doesn’t want to think about how many times he’s come to the thought of his friends fucking – his friends in a happy, committed, _closed_ relationship. He isn’t sure he likes what it says about him.

So he elects not to think about it. A shower, a quick dinner, a book he’s been meaning to read for weeks now; that’ll do the trick. He can deal with this later, or never, if there’s even anything to deal with. And when he sees Jon and Sasha tomorrow, he’ll be cool, normal.

He’s not bitter, or jealous, or anything. Tim doesn’t _do_ jealousy, never has and, fingers crossed, never will. It’s enough to know that two of his favourite people are in love, happy together. Frankly, them never knowing how often he jerks off to thoughts of them together is the best case scenario.

The sweet, heavy little pang in his chest is best ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> there will definitely be a sequel to this. when? i do not know. i do not control the speed at which i write. but there will be one. probably.


End file.
